A power supply device configured to wirelessly supply power from power transmission equipment set on a ground to power receiving equipment installed in an electric vehicle has been made publicly known (see Patent Literature 1). The power supply device makes a self-resonant coil on the power transmission side and a self-resonant coil on the power receiving side resonate with each other through an electromagnetic field, and thereby becomes capable of wirelessly supplying the power from the self-resonant coil on the power transmission side to the self-resonant coil on the power receiving side.
The power supply device described in Patent Literature 1 includes a power transmission unit including the self-resonant coil. The power transmission unit includes at least one side surface projecting upward from the ground, and an upper surface. This power supply device enhances accuracy with which the vehicle is stopped in the power transmission equipment by enhancing accuracy with which a vehicle-mounted camera recognizes the power transmission unit.